Not Applicable
Not Applicable
The invention pertains to a machine for forming cylindrical bales of crop materials and more particularly to a mechanism for moving a finished bale a distance away from the machine.
Machines pulled by a tractor for forming cylindrical bales of crop material are well known, including two basic types. A first utilizes side frames, a left side and a right side, and bale-forming belts routed around belt rollers, positioned between the side frames, to define a variable diameter cylinder. The belts work in conjunction with a pickup and feed rollers to pickup crop from a windrow and form it into the cylindrical bale. A second type utilizes side frames and a series of stationary elements, typically rollers or belts supported on rollers, in predetermined positions defining a cylindrical bale-forming chamber. In this case the crop is fed into the bale-forming chamber by a pickup.
The bale-forming chamber is typically a substantial distance from the ground to provide clearance necessary for several reasons. A first reason is related to the need for a substantial structural member, an axle assembly. The weight of the finished bales for these machines is typically substantial, ranging from 500 pounds to up to 3000 pounds, depending on the type of crop material and moisture content. This axle assembly is typically a substantial structural component positioned such that the axle assembly carries the majority of the bale""s weight.
A second reason is to provide clearance for the components that directly support the bale, defining the bale-forming chamber, including primarily rollers. These components, attached to the side frames, define the basic structure of the bale-forming machine.
The side frames are typically divided into a front and a rear portion. The rear portions of the side frames are typically pivotally attached to the front portions. The two rear portions, left side and right side, along with the associated rollers, form a bale discharge gate. The discharge gate can be pivoted to an open position to allow a formed bale to drop out of the machine. Once a formed bale is discharged, the discharge gate needs to be closed in order to begin forming the next bale. In order for it to close, the machine needs to be moved away from the discharged bale, or the discharged bale needs to move away from the machine. Moving the machine is undesirable, thus moving the bale is preferred.
Many mechanisms have been developed to assist in moving the bale away from the machine as it is discharged. One form is known as a bale ramp which includes a ramp that functions to convert a portion of the bale""s vertical momentum, from dropping out of the bale forming chamber, into horizontal momentum. The result is that the bale may roll away from the machine. Many types of spring assists and other types of apparatus have been developed to improve the effectiveness of bale ramps. This type of mechanism is cost effective. However, function is dependent on the ground conditions and ability of a bale to roll, and thus the performance will vary and can be limited.
Another type includes a bale push bar that is attached to the machine and is capable of pushing the bale. These mechanisms are known in a variety of forms and have been powered by separate hydraulic systems, or alternatively from connections to the bale discharge gate, as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,779,527. The bale push bars offer the most reliable performance, however are also the most costly to produce.
The need for a cost-effective component that is capable of consistently moving a bale away from a baling machine still exists.
According to the present invention a bale ramp that is capable of moving a formed cylindrical bale away from the bale-forming machine. The bale ramp is capable of supporting the formed bale, and utilizing power from a linkage to the bale discharge gate to provide initial horizontal travel of the bale prior to the bale losing significant potential energy.
According to another aspect the linkage between the bale discharge gate and the bale ramp includes a lost motion device including a spring that allows energy to be stored from the hydraulic system that powers the bale discharge gate open. That stored energy is applied to the bale, at the appropriate time, as it is able to move.
According to another aspect there is provided a second stage, which utilizes a traditional spring-loaded ramp. As the bale drops a portion of its potential energy is translated into horizontal momentum and the bale will move away from the bale-forming machine.